Only You
by da1redgem
Summary: What comes after the breakup? Chris Jericho/Lita.


Title: Only You

Author: Shantay

Email: R

Content: Swearing, sex

Timeline: Whenever before either Lita or Chris retired…

Spoilers: Nothing really…

Summary: What comes after the breakup?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people.

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

Chris ducked the flying shoe that came at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at the infuriated redhead in front of him. This was one of the worst fights they'd ever had. But this one looked like it wouldn't end peacefully.

"I hate you so much!" Lita searched for any object she could find. She needed to get her frustration out. She'd never felt so much hurt in her life.

Chris looked up to find his girlfriend headed for a heavy hairbrush. He just knew that he could duck oh-so-many of those objects. He ran at her and grabbed her wrist before she could launch the brush. "Stop it! Calm down!"

She shoved back at him. "No! Let me go!" Sometimes he underestimated her strength. It was hard to control the wrist he held and handle her other hand which was shoving him in the chest. He didn't even see it coming when her hand came straight across his face. He threw her hand away, causing her to stumble backwards.

He clutched his face, glaring at her angrily. "Why can't you ever just talk like a reasonable adult?" This was so crazy. He couldn't believe they were arguing like this. And deep down he was afraid that this time they wouldn't reconcile.

"Why were you with that girl, huh?! Why?!" Her face was burning red.

"Oh my goodness! You have absolutely no trust whatsoever." All of this was absolutely absurd. He couldn't do anything without her overreacting.

She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not letting up. "How long Chris? How long have you been cheating on me?"

Chris threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm not cheating on you. And you know that."

"Stop lying to me!", she screamed as she dropped her hands.

The blonde man brought his hand up to his head, clearly very irritated. "Do you ever listen to a fucking word I say? Or is everything you think right? You know that she and I have a storyline together. Of course we have to spend time together working on it."

She shook her head, inhaling deeply. "There is no reason you have to be with her every minute of everyday 'working on a storyline'," she made quotation marks with her fingers.

Chris began to laugh. Lita's face scrunched up. "What's so funny?"

"You are. This is absolutely ridiculous. You never listen to anything I say and you clearly don't trust me."

Lita groaned in response, running her fingers through her hair. "Stop turning this on me! We wouldn't be having these issues if you would just pay a little bit more attention. How about you spend more time with your girlfriend? How can I possibly believe that you aren't cheating on me if you're always with that tramp?"

He continued to laugh in absolute disbelief, shocked by the way she was behaving. "You can believe that I'm not cheating on you by trusting what I say! That so-called tramp is new to the WWE. Of course I have to spend a lot of time with her to help her get better."

Lita shook her head yet again. "And you were just all too eager to take that job. What is it about her Chris? Is she prettier than me? Do you have more fun with her? Because I swear people definitely think that the two of you go great together."

His eyebrows raised at the last statement she made. "Oh, so that's what this is. You're listening to what other people say. Because all of a sudden, what they say means more than what I tell you."

She shrugged. "Well, it's awfully hard to ignore what they say when I see you about one-third as much as that girl does. You don't even talk to me anymore. I'm shocked you even came to see me today. I mean it's been about 3 months since we've even had sex. What? Is she not giving you any lately? You decided to come back to me?"

He couldn't let her see how much her words hurt him. How could she think so little of him? "From what I recall, every time I try to talk to you, you're so busy. Or when I try to visit you, you're going out somewhere with Trish or someone else. And when I even mention making love to you, you're just so tired. No matter what I try, there is some kind of excuse."

She laughed mockingly. "Oh you try so hard, don't you? I hate this so much. I hate that you pay no attention to me. It's like I'm just sitting here for you when you're ready to deal with me."

Chris took a step closer to her. "Well, you what I hate? I hate that my girlfriend won't listen to a damn word I say. I hate that my girlfriend will so easily believe other people over me and won't even try to talk to me about what's wrong."

"Really? Well, I know exactly what would make all of that easier. If you just didn't have a girlfriend at all. That would open you up to that little slut, doesn't it? You would be free to do whatever you want without worrying about little old me. Not like you did anyways." She stared at him through pained eyes.

He was taken aback by her words. He couldn't believe what she was saying. The thunder and heavy raindrops took over as a silence filled Lita's North Carolina home. "Fine," he stated quietly. "If that's what you want."

The redhead's eyes lit up as though she hadn't expected that response. Tears filled her eyes as he turned away from her as he turned toward the door. She was frozen in place as the liquid drops ran down her face and he turned the doorknob. He was really leaving, actually walking out of her life. She ran up behind him and caught the open door as he made his way down the porch steps.

"I can't believe you're doing this! Fine, leave then!" She stopped shouting as he didn't even turn around and stop walking. She watched his now-drenched figure make its way to the car. She put her hand over her heart, struggling to breathe as he walked around the car. She stepped back inside the house and slammed the door.

Was this really happening? They'd fought before. They'd actually fought a lot lately. But they'd never even talked about breaking up. This was insane. They couldn't really be over.

Who was she kidding? It was over. Three years down the drain. This fight was the worst they'd ever had. And it hurt like hell because she loved him so much.

Lita fell back against the door and sobbed into her hands. She couldn't deal with this.

She jumped at the knocking on the door behind her. She turned and opened the door.

Chris stood there, blonde hair clinging to his face, shirt and jeans clinging to his body from the summer rain. His blues eyes met her teary hazel ones. He stepped forward and she didn't budge, simply watching him. He suddenly took her face in both of his hands and crushed his lips to hers.

She brought her hands up to his soaking wet hair. He kicked the door shut behind him and then turned them so that her back was against the wall. The two of them breathed heavily, fighting for air, but neither one wanted to stop kissing the other.

Chris reached down and grabbed the hem of her tank top and stopped kissing her long enough to pull it up over her head. She grabbed the hair tie holding her red locks together and yanked it out. She immediately wrapped her hands around his neck once more, loving the feel of his closeness, despite the fact that he was soaking wet.

Lita then struggled to undo the buttons on his black button-down shirt. Her fingers were fumbling from her need for him. She was anxious to have him. She couldn't take it anymore. Quitting after the second button, she ripped the shirt apart, causing buttons to go flying around the room. She would buy him a new one later. She pushed the shirt down his arms and he quickly pulled them out of it. She threw the shirt down to the ground, immediately running her hands up and down his bare chest.

Chris placed his hand just below her behind and easily lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to kiss all over his face, kissing around to his ear. She then sucked his earlobe into her mouth, biting on it gently. With one arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her against him, and the other running through her hair, he proceeded to carry her across her living room and then up the stairs.

The redhead continued to kiss him all over as he rushed them to her bedroom. She brought her lips back to his as they suddenly collapsed onto her bed, her head hitting the soft pillow. She moaned softly as he left her and stood at the bottom of the bed. He messed with the button on his jeans, finally undoing it. He eyed her before pushing both his pants and boxers down his legs. He then got back on the bed, kneeling in front of her. He ran his hand down her body from her neck until he reached her shorts. He slowly pulled the tiny shorts down her smooth legs as she lifted up, leaving her in matching red lace bra and panties. She was perfect as she lay beneath him on that bed, leaving her body to his discretion. He then proceeded to remove her underwear as she watched him closely.

The blonde settled between her legs before leaning down and kissing her again. The kiss was fierce and passionate as their tongues wrestled each other. She moaned as he brought a hand up and squeezed her breast. His hand then went around the back of her neck, massaging it. He couldn't stop touching her. She locked her legs around his waist again, knowing that he loved it when she did that.

He sat up again, bringing her up with him this time. She settled on his lap panting as he undid her bra. The thunder clapped outside as she stared into his eyes. She pulled her arms through the bra and he flung it across the room, wrapping his arms around her again. She sighed at the contact of their two bodies and the feel of his erection beneath her. He placed his hands underneath her arms, lifted her up and slowly placed her on him, groaning as he slid into her. She breathed shakily, mouth agape, as she settled onto him.

She clutched his damp hair in her hands as their bodies began to move together. He relished in the tiny sounds of pleasure that escaped her. He kissed her shoulder and neck, loving her in a way he hadn't in so long.

They suddenly feel back down against the bed. Her hands pressed against the headboard as he moved against her. She brought one hand down to the small of his back, digging her nails into the skin and leaving her mark. That only intensified his pace. She clutched the pillow, moaning beneath him. He reached down and felt the soft skin of her thigh.

She wrapped her arms around him again as they rolled over so that she was on top. Before she could even get settled, they were rolling again and they were on the edge of the bed. She could barely control her breathing at this point. He reached up and intertwined his fingers with hers. She clutched his hand tightly as he pumped harder and harder. Her breath caught as she reached her climax and he soon followed.

He rolled off of her, trying to catch his breath. She pulled the sheet up her body, unsure of what she was feeling at that moment. She turned and faced him. He was already looking at her. He brought his hand over and caressed her face, running his thumb over her lips.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Hey, hey, hey. Can we talk about that in the morning?" She nodded, understanding that they probably shouldn't go there and ruin the moment. He stared into her eyes so lovingly. She missed that feeling so much. "I just want you to know one thing. I love you so much. Only you."

"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

He hummed. "I'm glad there won't be any more shoe throwing tonight."

She laughed as she laid as she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Not as long as you stay right here with me."

He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes as well. "Count on it. I couldn't leave you if I tried."


End file.
